A processor includes an instruction system and executes a program via a combination of instructions. An instruction includes basic operations, such as an addition, a subtraction, a multiplication, and a division, and a combination of basic operations. A macro instruction represents a set of instructions and is defined as an instruction to perform a more complicated operation than the basic operations. Digital signal processing (DSP) specialized for audio or video processing may include a macro instruction specific to audio or video processing.